


The Tale of how Arthur Fell for Hera

by ArthurLoverMain



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Arthur Beats Zeus, Arthur fell for her, Arthur gets angry at Zeus about Zeus’ Boasts, Arthurs a Sub, Dick Zeus, F/M, He meets her again, Hera Rewards her new Consort, Kind Arthur, She liked him too a little, Zeus Shows up, pervy Hera, she whooped his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurLoverMain/pseuds/ArthurLoverMain
Summary: (Chapter 1)Arthur Fell instantly in love with the queen of the gods, they flirted.(Chapter 2) Then the two dueled for the Hell of it, She proceeds to kick his ass.(Chapter 3) They meet again this time Arthur is more quiet, but The Morrigan and Aphrodite get in his head and Possess him and go over his Dirty Mind for Hera to Heras amusement and Flattery. She complys to allow him to be with her.(Chapter 4) Zeus shows up just infront of Arthur and mentions the Villianious acts he’s done to her.(Chapter 5) Arthur’s British Fury Erupts and challenges Zeus to a Duel On conquest. Arthur Wins. (Chapter 6 ) Let us just say Hera reward her new Consort ;P
Relationships: Hera(Smite)/King Arthur(Smite)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Tale of how Arthur Fell for Hera

Chapter I:The Meeting

He sees her in the Roster the gorgeous queen His black bags underneath his Piercing blue eyes proving his untrust of the other gods yet Arthur Loved seeing Hera in a Battle. In one particular Joust he sees her, beautiful, Queenly and Most of all Dominating, “Ok Team we must defend this....Fire golden Creature...” she happens to be talking about the (New) order Titan. He follows her Around. “Oh hello!” Arthur says with a grin on his face, “Hello, Arthur” He raises an eyebrow,  
“You know me?” 

“Of Course Arthur! Everyone here knows you!”   
He doesn’t seem mentally ok as the Lack of Sleep since his Arrival.   
“How.....Odd...”  
he Feels embarrassed that she knows him yet he doesn’t even know her Name

He placed a Hand and the Back of his head and Rubs,”I hate to Ask but who are you?!” His British Accent detailed, firm yet with a sense of care she has never known yet has.   
“I am Hera Queen of the Gods! ”  
He looks up and Down the Brunette and Places Excalibur in the ground and rubs his chin, “You certain look like one!” Never has Hera been complimented by some one outside of Service or Loyalty, she almost thinks he’s lying, do to how she’s been lied to before by all she has told this to.   
but she sees him and his Friendly composure and she knows a man like him will be blunt and honest she blushes in response to the Blond Kings response, “You know a Man like you-” the Speed buff spawns she summons 2 portals and Argus’ Fists slam into them. Then she looks at Arthur With a grin as he uses Excalibur to Kill the buff Monster, he offers her the buff which she takes. “As I was Saying, “ the Two moved to the Middle lane where the enemy’s Minions are pushed to their Tower She Prepares a Polymorph blast Then he BladeStorms and Hums You Spin me Right Round she Walks Behind the tower as she looks an early game beating from the Minions He also Walks to her and Leans on Excalibur on the ground, “What were you going to say Queen?” She Focused on him. “So how does your Sword Work?” She asks. He shrugs. They then Attack the wave again,  
*After 25 mins*

“So how Old Are you Hera?” She looks Distraught and Offended but has no Rage for the Immortalized Blonde Man. “You know how Rude that is right?!” He blushes with embarrassment “Plus how would it benefit you!” He stutters with Embarrassment “Come on...” He doesn’t Answer. She rolls her eyes and Thinks about what he said, “I’m about 1,500 years old you know!” He blatantly says hoping it will soothe the Brune, she chuckles, “Thant answer I can never tell but You are a Immortalized man so understandable”  
The end of the game Hera and Arthur watch as their fire Golem Is destroyed. She teleports back to her throne room covered in bruises that she suffered from that final defense. Then she hears a Knock at the door, she assumed it was the enemy gods here to bloat about their victory against her. 

She jesters to one of her servants and the servant opened the door to Reveal Arthur. Her reaction was of one flattery and shock. He walked up to her and kneeled, it had her attention so she sat up, “Ms. Hera can you uhhh...” She loves his Stuttering and Lack of confidence. “Hera, can you join me in the Party?” She stands up and crouches and places a hand on his shoulder, “Any thing to get away from Zeus.”

After about 2 joust games, both on the side of Order or Chaos he asks, “So what is your opinion on That one Blonde woman?” She raises an eyebrow, “Do you mean Aphrodite?” “Yes!” “I do not want you to mention her again..Understood! ” he acts astonished to her reaction.., “Also a purple Haired Woman said it would drive you mad if I brought up..” he thinks for a moment to see if he can suffer the wrath of the Brunette with that golem, “The Golden Apple” He air quotes it and Hera just face palms, “What’s wrong! What Happened?!” He asks trying to confront the offended Hera, “That Discordia has a Lot of Nerve to tell you about it,” her hand slide as she walks up to the Startled Blond man, “Oh what happened?! I can’t say right now but Let us just say: Discordia did her name sake...” She releases her grip on the blondes shoulder as they Walks to the middle lane,

*15min later*

“So when I was first here, I kept meeting this one fox Woman, she kept Hitting on me in a Domatrix like fashion and every time It would send a shiver down my Spine..” he says, “Oh! You mean Daji! Dont worry about it She does that to everybody” she respond with a sense of Flirtatiousness, “On another Subject I wonder, you said everyone knows my tale is this actually true and how?” He asks through the mind instead of in person as now they are in a team fight, “Yes The Celtics..those Scottish people with the green clothing said you’re tale to all of us. ” she Answers in person now that the Pair Have made it back to the tower: both at low health. 

“Also That one Bear woman every time She flirts with me I find it soothing rather than creepy like Daji..” “Oh Artio! I liked when I took her to Bed” Arthur is shocked as she said her statement in a tone of Lust and Flirtation, “She does like the Scratches I give her” Arthur is astounded by Heras Horny Words, “Wait how many have you Taken to bed!” He asks in horror, she covers his mouth with her index finger “Too many to count.”


End file.
